bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery:Toa
Toa Toa of Acid Toa_Eek.png|Eek Toa_Zarzoz.JPG|Zarzoz Toa of Air Toa_Atora.JPG|Atora Toa_Keeto.JPG|Keeto Kongu_Inika.PNG|Kongu as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Kongu_Mahri.png|Kongu as a Toa Mahri Lesovikk_Alone.PNG|Lesovikk Toa_Levaus.JPG|Levaus Toa_Lewin.JPG|Lewin Toa_Lyse.jpg|Lyse Toa_Reltu.JPG|Reltu Toa_Vrail.JPG|Vrail Toa of Anger AinerUn.JPG|Ainer in Corps Niveau Un AinerDeux.JPG|Ainer in Corps Niveau Deux Toa of Brimstone Ilos.JPG|Ilos Toa of Crystal Toa_Vrael.JPG|Vrael Rebuilt_Toa_Vrael.JPG|Vreal in His Rebuilt Form Speed Crystal1.JPG|An unnamed, Kakama-wearing, Corps Niveau Un of Crystal Speed Crystal2.JPG|An unnamed, Kakama-wearing, Corps Niveau Deux of Crystal Toa of Darkness Toa_Erebus_Nuva.JPG|Erebus Toa of Density Toa_Heru.JPG|Heru DensityUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Density DensityDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Density Toa of Disintegration SanctusDisintegrationUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Disintegration SanctusDisintegrationDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Disintegration Toa of Earth Toa_Ballom.JPG|Ballom as a Toa of Earth and Shadow Toa_Ector.JPG|Ector Toa_Merva.JPG|Merva Nuparu_Inika.PNG|Nuparu as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Nuparu_Mahri.png|Nuparu as a Toa Mahri Toa_Nuukor.jpg|Nuukor Toa_Nuuvac.JPG|Nuuvac Toa_Rhonek.JPG|Rhonek Toa of Elasticity Toa_Persh.JPG|Persh SanctusElasticityUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Elasticity SanctusElasticityDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Elasticity Toa of Electricity Toa_Chompshi.jpg|Chompshi ElectricityUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Electricity ElectricityDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Electricity Toa of [[Energy|Energy / "Kinetics"]] Gerat.JPG|Gerat Toa_Seles.JPG|Seles Toa_Tet.JPG|Ţeţ EnergyUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Energy Toa of Fate Toa of Fear Toa of Fire Ainult.JPG|Ainult Eiros.JPG|Eiros Jaller_Inika.PNG|Jaller as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Jaller_Mahri.png|Jaller as a Toa Mahri Toa_Matoba.JPG|Matoba Toa_Tahara.JPG|Tahara Toa_Tala.JPG|Tala Toa_Talvak.JPG|Talvak Toa Tavka.JPG|Tavka Tyverus.PNG|Tyverus Toa of Gravity Toa_Artoar.JPG|Artoar Toa of Health Toa of Hunger Toa of Ice Toa_Attar.jpg|Attar Toa_Coran.JPG|Coran Toa_Kevlex.JPG|Kevlex Kopaka_Mata.png|Kopaka as a Toa Mata Set_Kopaka_Nuva.png|Kopaka as a Toa Nuva Set_Phantoka_Kopaka_Nuva.jpg|Kopaka in His Adaptive Armor's Aerial Form Toa_Kortec.JPG|Kortec Toa_Kovek.JPG|Kovek Toa Kromahl.JPG|Kromahl Leros.JPG|Leros Comic_Toa_Matoro_Inika.PNG|Matoro as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Matoro_Mahri.png|Matoro as a Toa Mahri Toa_Narmok.JPG|Narmok Toa_Warhaka.JPG|Warhaka Toa of [[Insects (Element)|Insects / "The Swarm"]] SanctusInsectsUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Insects SanctusInsectsDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Insects Toa of Iron Toa_Arvane.JPG|Arvane Toa_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Toa_Ferrik.JPG|Ferrik Iaja-Toa.jpg|Iaja Toa_Iro.PNG|Iro Toa of [[Jungle|Jungle / "The Green"]] Toa_Auset.JPG|Åuset Braxel.PNG|Braxel Toa_Shurawl.JPG|Shurawl Toa_Ukhikh.JPG|Ukhikh Toa_Thylene.JPG|Thylene Toa_Ujama.PNG|Ujama Toa of Light Toa_Inquer.PNG|Inquer Takanuva.png|Takanuva Takanuva_2008.png|Takanuva as a Toa of Light and Shadow With His Size Enlarged Takanuva-_Gold.png|Takanuva as a Toa of Light With His Size Enlarged Comic_Star_Toa_Takanuva.png|Takanuva With His Armor Color Changed For a New Environment Toa of Lightning Toa_Nikila.PNG|Nikila Yuna.JPG|Yuna Toa of Magma Toa_Akito.JPG|Akito Toa of Magnetism Heithrix.PNG|Heithrix Toa_Jovan.png|Jovan Toa_Voraka.JPG|Voraka Toa_Vorkal.JPG|Vorkal Toa of Moonglow Toa of Plasma Toa_Atemu.JPG|Atemu Toa_Durant.JPG|Durant Toa of Poison Toa_Metu.JPG|Metu Toa of Power Scream Toa_Nebt-Het.JPG|Nebt-het Toa of Psionics Toa_Nari.jpg|Nari Toa of Radiation Toa of Rahi Toa_Ausar.JPG|Åusår Toa_Zahaku.JPG|Zåhåku Toa of Sand Toa Reizac.PNG|Reizac Toa of Shadow Toa_Ballom.JPG|Ballom as a Toa of Earth and Shadow Shadow_Toa_Inquer.PNG|Inquer as a Toa of Light and Shadow Takanuva_2008.png|Takanuva as a Toa of Light and Shadow With His Size Enlarged Toa_Ulreq.JPG|Ulreq Toa of [[Shattering (Element)|Shattering / "Fragmentation"]] Toa of Sleep FeranUn.JPG|Feran in Corps Niveau Un FeranDeux.JPG|Feran in Corps Niveau Deux Toa of Sonics Toa_Krakua.png|Krakua Toa_Xinlo.JPG|Xinlo Toa_Xinlo.PNG|Xinlo as a Toa Nuva Toa of Spirits Toa_Kohila.PNG|Kohilå Rien.JPG|Rien Toa of Stone Toa_Brunak.JPG|Brunak Hewkii_Inika.PNG|Hewkii as a Toa Inika Hewkii_Mahri.png|Hewkii as a Toa Mahri Toa_Pacha.jpg|Pacha Toa_Rohav.JPG|Rohav Toa_Ruka.JPG|Ruka Toa_Selget.JPG|Selget Toa_Sewin.JPG|Sewin Toa of Storms Seiza.JPG|Seiza Toa of Technology Toa_Thete.JPG|Thete Toa of Water Toa_Arilu.JPG|Arilu Toa_Gaeluu.JPG|Gaeluu Toa_Gaila.JPG|Gaila Hahli_Inika.PNG|Hahli as a Toa Inika Mini_Movie_Hahli_Mahri.PNG|Hahli as a Toa Mahri Toa_Heaka.jpg|Heaka Toa_Helay.JPG|Helay Kaansu.PNG|Kaansu after being fused with Aokko Zera.JPG|Zera Toa of Weather Toa_Sutekh.JPG|Sutekh Category:Galleries Category:Matoran Category:Toa